


Warmth

by Bopdawoo



Series: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, HI IT'S ME AGAIN THIS IS EVEN GAYER THAN THE LAST ONE, M/M, fluff and snuggling, for the purpose of stealing blankets, improper use of the force, luke is a blanket hog and wedge is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopdawoo/pseuds/Bopdawoo
Summary: Luke is a habitual blanket hog, much to Wedge's misfortune on cold nights.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is a habitual blanket hog, much to Wedge’s misfortune on cold nights.  
> Characters: Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles  
> Rating: K  
> Genre: romance  
> Wordcount: ~510

Wedge wakes up cold.

Despite being in a heated, insulated apartment, he’s still cold, because Luke has taken all the blankets.

Again.

The pilot rolls over to look at his partner, who has somehow managed to wrap himself in all three of their blankets; the only part of him actually still visible is the mess of golden hair on his head.

Wedge wiggles his freezing toes a little, and looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. He’s known for years now that Luke is a blanket hog: they’ve shared quarters ever since they met, even before becoming a couple. But the bunks in the Rebel bases and star cruisers had always been small enough that when they shared, it never mattered. They’d be pressed up so close that Luke physically couldn’t steal the blankets for himself. Now that they share a much larger bed in a home to call their own, Luke could easily roll to the other side of the mattress and take all the blankets with him.

Wedge knows he isn’t doing this on purpose, Luke readily shares the blankets when he’s awake. He thinks it might have something to do with growing up on a desert planet like Tatooine: Luke is too used to the desert heat, so he seeks out the most warmth he can and ends up stealing all the blankets once he’s asleep.

And there’s  _ probably _ some Force-weirdness involved, too. Wedge doesn’t move around much at all during sleep and he’s somehow had blankets stolen out from underneath him as well.

Accidentally using an ancient, mystical power to hog all the blankets at night is exactly the kind of thing Luke would do.

… As inconvenient as it is, it’s really cute.

Wedge nudges the lump of blankets his boyfriend has buried himself into. “Luke,” he murmurs. “Luke, sweetheart, wake up.”

After some more prodding Luke stirs with an eloquent  _ “mngh?” _

“Could I please have a blanket?”

There’s a pause as he processes this, still half-asleep, before he shuffles and shrugs off the topmost blanket. It’s a thick faux fur comforter and wedge eagerly pulls it over himself.

“‘M sorry I always hog ‘em al, love,” Luke mumbles.

“S’okay,” Wedge replies, and enjoys the blanket’s warmth while he still can. He thinks Luke has already drifted off again before he hears him make a noise like he’s had a brilliant idea. Before he can ask, Luke rolls over and brings his blankets over Wedge like a wave, snuggling up into his side. Wedge is  _ very _ wonderfully warm now.

“Can’t hog all the blankets if we’re under ‘em together,” he hums, and nuzzles his head up under Wedge’s chin.

Wedge smiles and drapes an arm loosely over his boyfriend, saying, “Can’t steal them if you’re in my arms, either.”

Luke huffs out a soft laugh, sounding like he’s already drifting off again. Gently running his hand through Luke’s soft hair, Wedge settles in and feels himself drifting to sleep again, warm and content and together with Luke.

Come morning, Wedge is still warm.


End file.
